The present invention relates to a secure and environmentally safe tank installation for holding liquids, and more particularly, to a concrete protective vault for use with a liquid storage tank.
Many hazardous (including highly flammable) or noxious liquids are stored in above-ground holding tanks. Environmental and safety considerations require that leakage from such tanks be avoided, and that any accidental leakage be securely contained. In addition, the tanks may be exposed to a number of detrimental external forces, such as fire, weather, projectiles, physical impact and vandalism, against which they should desirably be protected. Such protection, however, must not be achieved in a way which obstructs access to the tank for operation, inspection and maintenance, or which prevents replacement if this becomes necessary.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a novel, secure and environmentally safe liquid holding tank installation.
It is also an object to provide such a liquid holding tank installation which may be readily fabricated and which effectively insures against leakage.
It is another object to provide such a liquid holding tank installation which offers protection against detrimental external forces while providing access for inspection, maintenance, and replacement.
It is yet another object to provide a convenient and effective means of protecting existing or conventional tanks against such external forces.